<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Inverted Fate Might Have Ended by Mark432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773891">How Inverted Fate Might Have Ended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432'>Mark432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inverted Fate (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amalgamation (Undertale), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one unique timeline known as Inverted Fate, Frisk is forced into a harrowing fight by Undyne, the bigoted Royal Scientist. This ends with Undyne and Mettaton being turned into an Amalgamate. In one timeline, Sans and Papyrus cajole Frisk into LOADing. But in another timeline…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Inverted Fate Might Have Ended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ngghhhhhhh… you really hate me that much?" said Undyne, who was clutching her stomach in agony.</p><p>The Royal Scientist's form began to flicker, as Frisk said nothing.</p><p>"Fuhuhuhu… Maybe Papyrus was right about me…"</p><p>As Papyrus and Mettaton arrived with distraught expressions upon their faces, Frisk continued to say nothing.</p><p>"FRISK! UNDYNE! PLEASE STOP THIS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU-" said Papyrus, who was Undyne's conflicted science partner in this timeline.</p><p>"Pa… pyrus… Great timing. " said the cyborg fish monster with a melting face.</p><p>This was part where Frisk would be watching with wide eyes and a scrunched up mouth, but that's not what happened this time.</p><p>Instead, they calmly watched with crossed arms and a small frown as Undyne was brought low by the misuse of her own Determination.</p><p>"N-NO! UNDYNE! THIS CAN'T… PLEASE NO!" said Papyrus, with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Papyrus, this is no time to stare!" said Mettaton. "We have to help her!"</p><p>"METTATON, WAIT!"</p><p>Mettaton quickly rushed to Undyne's side.</p><p>"Let GO, you metalhead!" said Undyne.</p><p>"No, Undyne. You need medical attention. We have to get you out of here!" said Mettaton.</p><p>As Papyrus watched with eyes that were wide with tears of horror, Frisk sighed.</p><p>"YOU IDIOT! I.. f…. you doN'T.. yoU'LL-"</p><p>"I… no. It's all right! I have wings."</p><p>Mettaton's eyes and wings began to flicker ominously.</p><p>"JuSt… hoLD it toGeTHErrrRRrr…"</p><p>Said the newly created Amalgamate, who began to slosh around with pathetic expressions on their faces.</p><p>"NO! NO! THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM. IT ISN'T REAL! IT CAN'T BE…" said Papyrus, desperately denying what his eyes were showing him.</p><p>But it wasn't a bad dream, and it was real.</p><p>The young child scoffed.</p><p>They slowly stepped around the hideous creature and the useless bystander.</p><p>They slowly made their way to the elevator.</p><p>They stepped inside, and they pressed the button.</p>
<hr/><p>Making their way into the familiar Judgement Hall, Frisk decided that it was still a pretentious name.</p><p>They saved their progress, and the prepared their weapons.</p><p>Frisk slowly walked down the hall, ready to weather Sans's passive-aggressive bullshit once more-</p><p>"HELLO, FRISK." said Papyrus.</p><p>"Papyrus." said Frisk.</p><p>"PLEASE! DON'T RUN AWAY!"</p><p>"Who said I was running? You're the one who took his sweet time catching up to me."</p><p>"I'M NOT MAD… I'D JUST LIKE TO TALK!"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"I… WELL…" Papyrus hesitated. "I… ERR… I CAME UP WITH A VERY POIGNANT SPEECH ABOUT YOUR LOVE, WHICH IS-"</p><p>"An acronym that stands for Level of Violence. EXP stands for Execution Points, and they both go up when you kill people. I know."</p><p>"UH…"</p><p>"And this is the part where you congratulate me for not gaining any Levels of Violence, even though it doesn't mean much if I can't pull off the miracles you expect me to…"</p><p>"UM…"</p><p>"And this is the part where you patronize me by praising me in a condescending manner for not killing anybody, except that doesn't really work because I chose to bring down Undyne with a one-hit knockout, so of course you're extremely disappointed or something…"</p><p>"FRISK…"</p><p>"And this is the part where you start to lecture me about how I 'chose' to attack Undyne, which conveniently ignores that fact Undyne chose to keep fighting even when literally everybody around her told her not to, and she didn't even listen when you blatantly told her that she was out of line, so why would any sane person feel sorry for her-"</p><p>"FRISK!"</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Papyrus hesitated in the face of a harsh glare.</p><p>"FRISK… THIS ISN'T YOU."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"YOU'RE… NOT LIKE THIS. YOU'RE KIND, AND CHEERFUL, AND YOU ALWAYS STRIVE TO DO THE RIGHT THING-"</p><p>"Shut up, Papyrus."</p><p>Papyrus shut up.</p><p>"It's funny, you know." The child took a deep breath. "For a very long time, I wished that someone would understand what it's like to be saddled with impossible expectations. I wished that people could understand how it feels to be forced to accept a curse that prevents you from dying peacefully, a curse that your abusers use as a dumb excuse to force their responsibilities on a small human child. And they gaslight you if you refuse to give into to their unreasonable demands."</p><p>"FRISK… I UNDERSTAND-"</p><p>"No, you don't." Frisk interrupted. "Because you've never had the power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. Because nobody has ever gone out of their way to chew you out for 'choosing to not do the right thing.' Flowey and Chara think they're both better than me, but they're wrong. I could say the same about the bullies in the Ruins, the dumbasses in Snowdin Forest and Snowdin Town, the folks of Waterfall, those bigoted douchebags at Fort Aquarius, and the shallow sensationalists in Hotland."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Hmph. That's what I thought. Those two only show up when it's convenient for the narrative. And just in case the two of you are listening, let me say this."</p><p>Frisk scoffed.</p><p>"You both see yourselves as naïve idiots, and you're both completely right. So from now on, stay the fuck out of my way. I won't let your incompetent asses hold me back anymore. The world doesn't need either of you."</p><p>"FRISK… PLEASE STOP."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Papyrus blinked.</p><p>"You made a polite request, so I gave you a polite refusal."</p><p>Papyrus looked around, as if searching for a way out of the nightmare he had found himself in.</p><p>"Calm down, Papyrus. It's pretty much over, anyways."</p><p>Despite himself, Papyrus calmed down… even though he didn't want to.</p><p>"WHY…"</p><p>"It's because… right before I struck down Undyne, I remembered something. No, that's not right. I didn't remember something. I remembered everything."</p><p>Papyrus shivered.</p><p>"This isn't the first time we've been on this journey. Back then, Flowey was hostile from the very beginning. Captain Cryptic wasn't as talkative, and I never gave them that stupid nickname. Asgore spent his days hiding in New Home instead of the Ruins, and vice versa for Toriel. Alphys was the introverted Royal Scientist who created the Amalgamates, and Undyne was the bigoted Captain of the Royal Guard. Sans was a lazy sentry who never cared about anything or anyone… and he still doesn't. And you… you weren't a lab assistant. You were an aspiring Royal Guardsman who looked up to Undyne. And in response, she sent you on a fool's errand to capture a human because she thought you would get yourself killed in a real fight. And she was right."</p><p>"FRISK… PLEASE…" Papyrus pleaded, even as tears began to well up in his eyes.</p><p>"Shut it. There's nothing you can do to set things right. Just like Flowey, Asgore, Sans, Alphys, Gerson, Mettaton, Undyne, the Mage, Toriel, and Chara. Especially Chara. You were all useless back then, and you're all still useless now. Because things never change, even when they're not the same. I'm sick and tired of it, and someone has to pay for your stupidity."</p><p>Frisk began to walk towards Toriel's throne room.</p><p>"FRISK… WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE… WE HAVE TO HELP UNDYNE-"</p><p>"We?"</p><p>Papyrus stiffened.</p><p>"I don't have to do jack shit, Papyrus. Undyne made hundreds of stupid promises that she couldn't keep, even with the power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. And then she turned herself and Mettaton into an Amalgamate with her own Determination. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"</p><p>"FRISK… WAIT…"</p><p>"Goodbye, Papyrus."</p><p>And so, the small human child walked away, leaving the tall skeleton to wallow in self-pity.</p><p>If the lazy skeleton attempted to bar the child's path, then the child would kill him.</p><p>If the Queen attempted to bar their path, then the child would simply point out that she was just as foolish and incompetent as her wayward husband.</p><p>If the flower and the ghost child attempted to bar their path, then the child would deal with them as well.</p><p>And then… the child would deal with the Barrier on their own terms.</p>
<hr/><p>Standing above the sunlit cliff that overlooked the forest, Frisk noticed that Flowey and a ghostly image of Chara were waiting for them.</p><p>They both seemed rather miffed.</p><p>"Welp, what's with that look? There's no need to get so huffy. This is just an AU of an AU of Undertale. It was never canon to begin with."</p><p>Frisk sighed one last time.</p><p>"Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to the orphanage. There's an old friend I need to check on."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>